


oh, baby!

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Muteness, there is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Baby.His baby.or,Sebastian holds his daughter for the first time.





	oh, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

His dark indigo eyes were stuck; unmoving; undisturbed; glued to the tiny infant in his arms. Glued to the soft, curly tufts of black hair on her head; glued to her clear tanned skin.

 

Baby.

_ His _ baby.

 

Sebastian looks up at his wife, watching a small smile crawl across her face. Her pink eyes met his, tired and exhausted, but happy, and she  _ smiled _ .

 

And that was his daughter in his arms.

 

The galaxy haired woman waves at Harvey who had just walked into the room, wiping wet hands on a towel. He looks at Sebastian, chuckling at the disbelief on the pale man's face. 

 

“Just remember to bring her in for her check up on Saturday,” he reminds him, slugging his bag over his shoulder.

 

Sebastian nods, eyes wandering back to the baby.  _ His _ baby. (it scares him, really).

 

Azalea reaches for his hand, squeezing it weakly, and he returns the pressure, albeit a little firmer.

 

“You did such a good job, Azalea,” he compliments, and she hums, rubbing her back against the fluffy pillows behind her. “Mom and Maru should be here soon,” Sebastian adds, pulling his hand away to pass the baby to her. “Maru told me they're bringing blueberry pie that Emily made.”

 

She smiles at this, pressing a kiss to their daughter's head. Sebastian falters when he remembers something. “What's her name, Azalea?”

 

His wife shoots him a dry look, and the man chuckles, getting up from the chair to sit next to her on the bed. She shrugs, and he sighs. 

 

“We should name her after a flower,” Sebastian suggests, and Azalea looks up at them with wide pink eyes. 

 

_ What flower? _ She signs, and the black haired man blushes softly. “I didn't actually think you'd like the suggestion,” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Azalea snorts, twisting their daughter's dark curls around her finger. Sebastian watches as she moves her fingers to spell  _ Sakura _ .

 

Her husband arches a thin, dark eyebrow in her direction. “Sakura?” He echoes, and she nods.

 

_ I've been thinking about it for a while _ , she signs, watching the sleeping baby on her chest. The child cooes, and Azalea sticks a cherry blossom shaped sucker in her mouth.

 

He hums thoughtfully, nuzzling his wife's pink galaxy hair with his nose. “I like it, Azalea,” he mumbles, and she turns her head to meet his gaze.

 

Closing the small distance between them, Azalea presses her lips against Sebastian's, and he wastes no time pressing pale fingers to her cheek. She sighs against his mouth, and he snorts, swiping the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip.

 

It isn't until Sakura starts to shift does he pull away, watching his wife pass a dark digit across her red lips.

 

His eyes fall to the baby ( _ his _ baby, can you believe?), and he takes her from Azalea's hands just as her hears the front door unlock. 

 

Sebastian sighs, leaning his forehead on Azalea's when he hears her gasp.

 

“What?” He asks, concern flickering over his features until he follows his wife's gaze.

 

There staring up at him, were Sakura’s beautiful magenta eyes. Azalea sniffs, and Sebastian looks at her again, stiffening as he sees tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

She waves a hand at him, and he nods, and they both take the time to look at Sakura.

 

_ His _ baby.

No.

_ Their _ baby.

 

(He finds it  _ really _ hard to believe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
